


Beauty and the Barber

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blades, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fetish, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Hipsters, Indian Character, Pampering, Shaving, Short, Straight Razors, Teasing, barber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: A short story of Barber who get's a personal request...





	Beauty and the Barber

He looked like a hipster with his outlandish facial hair, his undercut pomp and almost a full body of neo-traditional tattoos. Though he passed the test because he was a barber and somehow through his style, conveyed that. Darren scanned the the group of people who paused then would dismiss him. He had come to this party because his best bud since childhood was the host. He wandered over Chris who was sitting, oddly, alone on his grey sectional.  
"Hey I am gonna get out of here,I'm opening the shop tomorrow".  
Chris let out a small chuckle "I am sorry you're not making friends with my friends, what happened to Chuck, didn't he.."  
He was cut off when a willowy, tall woman with rich sepia toned skin, walked up. She was wearing a sari, a long skirt with similar coloring and something akin to bando for her barely there tits.  
" Hey Chris, I am out of here, I'll see you Monday at the office. Have a good weekend" she said in a very soft but commanding voice.She was starting to turn around when..  
"You gotta ride Gita?"  
"I'll take a Lyft"  
Darren spoke up "Hey, I got a car..I'll get out home,where do you live?"  
Gita lifted an eyebrow at Chris  
"He's cool, we've been friends since grade school, I know it doesn't look like it but we have matching tattoo's." He looked at his beer and then smiled "Go get out of here Darren, I'll see you in a couple of days for a cut, and good night Gita, see you Monday" Darren put out his hand and Gita took it and shook it.  
"I'm Darren and you are Gita?" They started to walk out of the party, which seemed to actually getting into full swing. They walked down to Darren's red Hyundai to which Gita laughed.  
" What?"  
"I thought you would have some sort of restored caddy"  
"I'm a barber, besides, I get great gas mileage"  
Gita shrugged and got into the front passenger seat and sat back as they pulled out to the main drag. A long minute passed before there was any talking again  
"Shit I am supposed to be taking you home, wheres that?"  
"I live in Artesia, hey you said you're barber?  
He pulled on the 91 west.  
"Good, good, I live close to there, Yeah but I technically do women's hair too, but I didn't want want to work for a salon, so a couple of barbers I know opened a shop, I live in the crap apartment above it, hey it's a good life, why do you ask?"  
She paused then spoke " Just thought I should know my bosses best friend"  
"Fair enough" he chuckled. They talked on the hour drive that seemed to warm up with stories about him and Chris as children, Gita's work as a web designer for Chris' company, and a their love lives. He pulled up to a large house, with a heavy iron-rod gate.  
"Woah I know Chris doesn't pay you enough to afford that place" She chuckled nervously "Yeah mom's traditional, dad is liberal enough to let me date and work, so I can't leave the house until I am married" she sighed.  
" Hey you wouldn't be the first Millennial in their late 20's living with their parents" he chuckled. She laughed nervously again.  
"Hey if that was crass..."  
She waved her hand " No, it was funny, I am just a little nervous, I am not usually a this forward but I really enjoyed the conversation and would you like to kiss me?"  
He looked at her parted lips , and then leaned over and kissed her, that melted into a embrace. They parted with heavy sighs.  
"Second question" She said in a breath "You said can do women's hair?"  
" yeah."  
"would you like to give me a full service tomorrow?"  
"Full...?"  
Before he said much more she lifted her skirt showing her hair covered legs leading up a full bush. She then dropped he skirt hiding everything again. she laughed and leaned over.  
"Full service" she whispered in ear.  
"gotcha."  
"Hey I should go in now" She stepped out of the car and quickly got past the gate and into the house. Darren sat in his car and wondered if he should jack-off there in his car or go home. He chose the the latter.  
The next day passed in relative calm, Saturday's were a curve ball for Darren. Usually him and the other barber's closed at two P.M. but sometimes people kept coming in as late as five. Juan and him called it at 2 P.M. , they counted their money,cleaned, and Juan left around 3, the same time Gita arrived in front the shop. She wore shalwar pants and a loose patterned tunic.She walked in the door, with purpose that betrayed her nerves. Juan rose his eyebrow  
"ey we're clos..."  
"She's a friend, don't worry."  
Juan shrugged, made a face, and laughed "Alright, see you Monday Darren". Gita sat down on the waiting area. Darren smiled back at her.  
"Give me a minute, I have a set-up, upstairs in my apartment" his tone had the distinct tone of someone trying to stay calm. Gita relaxed and wondered what he meant. Darren finished and they walked up, to his apartment which wasn't much to look at other than a full barber's chair set up with some custom work. Gita let out a short cackle and Darren nodded and smiled.  
"So, how do you want to do this?"  
"You're stylist, hair care guru" she said in a nervous joke. Finally they agreed on, she would wash, thankfully she didn't shower expecting to get a hair wash, then he would shave her, and do her hair. Gita smiled at him and unceremoniously took off her pants and the tunic reveling her petite and lanky body. They made small talk as Darren put on barbers apron and guided her to his bathroom. Gita was amused further there was a small stool in the bath.  
"You got bad joints?"  
"It's for this kind of thing" he said with a smile. She stepped in and took a quick shower, which was a small show for Darren. Though when it came to her hair he had her sit in the chair and he used the detachable head to work the water in to her long hair, then placing on another holder he turned it off. He began to massage some shampoo in to her hair. The firm but gentle strokes and subtle hair pulling where glorious to Gita. A rather loud moan escaped.  
"Damn and that was only the shampoo" chuckled Darren, then Gita let out a satisfied hum.  
" I don't get pampered like this very often." He eyes still shut "If I knew where this good I should have asked you to wash all of me"  
"Oh that would have been fun, here let me rinse you" He turned the water back on sprayed her hair and then did the conditioner. Gita was impressed that he was amazingly focused on her and not trying to sneak any grabs or anything. With a few more moans the hair massage was done with a final rinse. He explained the next part the barber chair in his living room was covered in towels for the next part. She walked over and sat in it realizing the normal barber chair had feet rests that could open and close. She looked and saw that he was putting a fresh blade in a straight razor.  
"My uncle back in India, is more traditional uses a strop and everything"  
"I know how, I just prefer this way" he said as he closed it again and put it down and pulled out a small electric trimmer. He quickly moved the chair in such a way that she lay at about 70 degrees with her legs open. Gita looked down to his hand with the trimmer right above her mons.  
"Alright, I am a professional but genital shaving can cause irritation or pain. if this occurs at any time please tell me" He said with a smile but his voice sounded a bit strained, Gita smiled inward, her charms must be working.  
"Go ahead" she said with a nod. The buzz of the clippers hummed over her mons she could feel the hair falling off, tickling her thighs and her vulva.  
"Alright, next armpits, then the razor" he said with a certain glee.She lifted her arm pits and the buzz in her armpits, a strange tickling sensation. She felt strangely pampered and taken care of, his hands were not overly firm but they still held her and did their job well, the thought about those hands on her clit or inside of her, a small gasp escaped.The buzzer stopped and a concerned Darren face came into view.  
"Everything cool?" he said.  
" I am just fine sorry, just feeling relaxed, I feel very pampered." she sighed "Please continue"  
He continued finishing up her arm pits.He pulled out some pre-shave oil and slicked over her arm pits, over her legs and finally on her mons, cupping her sex. Then he pulled out some warm towels and wrapped her legs and midsection. He explained that this will make the hairs softer and will result in a better shave. Darren focus on delivering a quality 'full service' shave, kept some of the thoughts of fucking her in the chair at bay, specifically when applying the oil to her vulva, enough to keep his hand steady. Gita felt a the warm shave soap first being applied to her arm pit.  
"Okay try not to move much it is a blade" he said in a warm tone, Gita nodded, her eyes closed from the the comfort. The single blade went across her skin smoothly she feel his careful technique. The small careful strokes, the stopping and stretching the skin with his fingers.He worked at what seemed to be a rapid pace for what careful work he did. Then he moved to her legs and removed the warm towels applying the warm shave soap and taking longer but still careful strokes. Sound of the hair being cut down the blade was audible to Gita's ears and the sensation of the blade on her skin was invigorating. Darren finished both legs in a flash. She felt the towel around her pelvis unwrap. The razor made smooth strokes down Gita's mons then her vulva lips, Gita let out a soft sigh. Darren carefully applied some more shaving cream, and shaved again. He finished and wiped her body with a hot towel.  
He stood up, and looked her over, he eyes still closes and a slight smile on her face.  
"You're done" he said as casually as if it where a normal shave. Gita opened her eyes slowly and looked at Darren.  
" Thank you" and the made a a wicked smile  
"So, not going to shave my ass?"  
"No, I only wax" he shot back with a grin. They stared at each other for a long beat. Gita felt her stomach tighten and her loins heat. She adjusted her body to lay on her side, much like a statue of Aphrodite.  
"So I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours". Darren let out a soft chuckle and but felt his cock twitch. Then he slowly begun to put of his shirt showing his tattooed body. Gita gazed at him with appreciation, his well muscled arms, his lean form. He put his hands on his pants and then undid the fly, slowly unzipping them. He could feel her eyes on him, it felt good but also made him a little nervous. He slowly push the denim down stepping out of them, Gita saw the bulge of his half hard cock in his boxer briefs. Then slowly stared pulling his boxer briefs down......


End file.
